There is a need for a new database management bioinformatics scheme and relational database, together with computerized networks that manage, analyze, and/or integrate comprehensive and cumulative animal health assessment data and genetic identifier, genomic mapping, and genetic assessment data. A comprehensive approach to animal health and genetic selection or management of animals, and their clinical care is the subject of the present invention.
Current laboratory and research systems and computerization have not achieved this, nor have communication protocols been used effectively in this technological area to facilitate such a relationship or relational bioinformatics database system for management and dissemination of this comprehensive and cumulative information.
More specifically, it is necessary in animal health diagnosis and care that appropriate predictive testing for diseases and disorders of animals be achieved in order to reduce morbidity and mortality, and improve the quality of life and lifespan. Currently this is not done in relation to the health assessment data of an animal together with the genetic data related to that same animal. Current tests do not provide as much data as possible to attain correct diagnosis and disorder predictions with the net result of an improvement in the quality of life and increased longevity.
More so, currently available testing is unnecessarily complex and expensive in relation to the ability to be an accurate predictor of diseases and disorders in animals, and hence their likely longevity.
Additionally there is a difficulty of easily obtaining, reading, diagnosing and reporting to clients the diagnosis in a fast and effective means. Many systems are too complicated and have been premised on the basis of total automation. There is a need for permitting the effective human interaction in computerized data for achieving effective diagnosis, and reporting of that diagnosis in a user-friendly manner.